


We Love In the Dark

by knightlywonders



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sneaking Around, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: It’s a fact that vampires and werewolves hate each other. What happens when Evan “Buck” Buckley, a vampire, and Eddie Diaz a born werewolf, love each other?The werewolf and vampire sneak around to be with each other even just for a minute.“Than why did we slept together? Why did we kiss?"“You can’t hide behind the fact that what we are is just an excuse for you not loving me."
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Dancing in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration to write this pic from the writer on here named Gage! check her Artwork it's awesome! Her Tumblr is tygerblaze  
> thirteenredvampirebites helped me write some of the chapter 2! (which is coming next Saturday!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie argue. Buck argues that sneaking around isn't the answer. Dreams.

The man sat on the bench that looked out from a hill overlooking the whole city of Los Angeles. The moon was high in the sky as the darkness of the night engulfed Buck like water drowning him. The array of stars just floated in the sky. The twinkling of the small dots made Buck look up wishing for something he had thought about in years. Humanity. Evan Buckley as old as he was is always awed by the colors of the stars dancing in the dark as if they weren’t scared of the creatures of the night; glistening in hope. His ears caught the bushes rattle behind him, and he turned unsurprised by the sight of a black naked wolf with the most beautiful golden eyes. He smiled.

“Finally. I missed you Friday night,” Buck looked back at the bench and he picked up the clothes the he laid there next to him. “You forgot these at my place.”

Buck hated the sound of bones cracking, as the the wolf start to transform into a man. His skin golden, revealing his Latin roots. His brown eyes look at Buck, with his emotions hidden from his mouth. The man missed his touch, Buck’s hand on his face, his blue eyes staring at him like he’s Buck’s entire world. Changing is torture, Buck knew that part. Although not being a werewolf he knew going from human to wolf he extremely painful. Breaking every bone in your body; at least that’s what he thought. Until he met Edmundo Diaz. Being a born wolf you don’t feel it. It’s like potty training. You learn to control it but it doesn’t hurt.

“Here,” Buck extended his hands with the clothes in them, “I thought since you’re always naked after you change back you’d want to cover up.”

“Thanks.” Edmundo finally spoke.

“It’s been a week Eddie.” Buck spoke looking out to the city not changing Edmundo or as Buck calls him, Eddie, changes, “I missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get away, with the summer solstice, my family celebrates a new wolf's coming of age. It’s hard when you have a son is that wolf being celebrated Buck.I know you hate this. Sneaking around—“

Buck didn’t forget about Christopher, he love the kid to death, “That’s not the point. Eddie, you’re hiding me. Hiding this relationship because I’m a vampire.” Buck spat out, “you hate the idea of loving a vampire—“

“No, I don’t hate the idea of loving you Buck,” Eddie tried to make sense of what he felt in his heart. Loving a human is one thing, a man sure, but a vampire? Unforgivable in the werewolf community. “I'm a werewolf you're a vampire; we are supposed be mortal enemies.” Eddie argued, “we can't love each other. It’s forbidden.”

“I don’t care Eddie!” Buck yelled. “Screw the rules Eddie!” Buck breathed, composing himself, “I love you. But we— _this—_ can’t sneak around for so long.” Ever since Eddie met Buck at the fire station being their job as firefighters. Eddie learned that Buck can be hot headed and stubborn. Buck didn’t have a good start with Eddie. It was like a switch, being natural enemies Eddie hated Buck. Until they saw the good in each other. They became best friends saving each other in a call. Then the urge of enemies vanished and love started to seep in like water through the cracks.

“Werewolves and Vampires aren’t supposed to be together.” Eddie reminded him. Even though that they have the firehouse, sure they see each other there, but the captain has a no dating policy between the co-workers. Which gives the two men another reason to sneak around. 

Buck stepped closer to Eddie,"Than why did we slept together? Why did we kiss? I'm not the only one that knows the feeling of love Eddie,” they both fight the urged for each other’s touch every night, to be side by side like magnets urging to be together, “You can’t hide behind the fact that what we are is just an excuse for you not loving me."

Eddie couldn't resist the urge anymore, he pulled Buck into his body and kissed his soft cold lips like it was last day one Earth. Buck pulled away from the kiss his blue eyes staring at his gold brown ones. “I do love you Evan.”

Buck turned sitting on the bench, “it doesn’t seem like it.”

“You know what my father would do if he found out I was dating a vampire.”

“I’m faster and stronger than your father.”

“You can’t survive his bite.” Eddie said kneeling down to match Buck’s eyes, “ we both know that the bite of a werewolf will kill a vampire.”

“Than let him kill me.” Buck said without thinking. “I’m not going to run away. Not from loving you. I’m willing to do anything to love you Eddie,”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Eddie,” Buck delicately put his fingers on Eddie’s chin, making him look into his ocean eyes, “ Eddie I rather desiccate myself than be away from you. If you die I—“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Eddie couldn’t imagine what life could be like with Buck. It was like loosing a limb. Maybe worse.

Everything he said was true, Eddie read his eyes, like they were a book, no lies nothing. Eddie held his has feeling the cold ring on his finger that allows him to stay in the sun. Eddie didn’t know why Buck loves him. Both of them did terrible things. Buck drank human blood in order to stay alive; yet he doesn’t drink from human veins anymore. He hunts animals rather than humans, and steals from the hospital time to time. But he vows never from human life. He won’t. Eddie killed a man in his wolf state on a full moon, he had no control nothing as if the monster within took over. Then on another full moon, the monster within made him killed his wife Shannon. He barely remembered what he did. The wolf inside him was stronger and made him transform without him realizing. He woke up with her blood all over his body. That’s it. Two monsters in the darkness. To find the light they look to each other. Every time he closes his eyes he still sees Shannon’s blood on his naked body like a ripped blanket and it pained him. Pain, makes werewolves human. It kept the monster inside him at bay, keeping him in control.

When he met Buck, it was different, his touch, his voice, was like gravity. His feet was on the ground; Eddie wasn’t floating around in water violently as if he was in a tsunami.

“Eddie.” Buck’s voice was calm, his longs arms were around Eddie’s torso like a blanket.

“I just want to stay here with you forever.” Eddie uttered, as if the aloneness with Buck was euphoric. He was drunk in his love for the vampire and he was falling deeper. He couldn’t stop. He won’t. This right now that they both have is a dream, a thing that is unachievable; slippery from the grasp. Was Eddie crazy to dream? To even think about wanting to runaway with Chris and love Buck? But dreams are just that. Dreams, nothing else. 

“Can Chris come too?” Buck asked grinning with hope. Buck never masks his feelings about the younger Diaz. One day with the kid and it was enough to love Eddie’s son like a son or younger brother. Buck laughs at his dumb jokes and admired the way the the kid enjoyed life— even in crutches. He saw the brightness in the light.

“Yeah, Chris can play with his toys with we just, bask in life.” Eddie loves how Buck loves his son. Buck didn’t care whether Chris was a werewolf or not, or that the boy needs special attention. Buck treated him like a normal kid. That’s one of great things that Eddie loves about Buck. “Of course Chris can come.” They stared at the sky; purple and black like a bruise. Both of them hated sneaking at night, they couldn’t see the bright sun and the bright blue sky because they were afraid of being caught. Actually, _Eddie_ was afraid. Afraid of what his family pack would do to Buck for loving him.   
Their love, was deadly, to each other. 

Silence filled between them as Eddie sat down on the bench just staring at the city now bustling as Buck could hear the honking and walking feet on the concrete. Eddie rested his head on Buck shoulder. Both of them just sat there, as Buck’a hand in twined into Eddie’s fingers. Sometimes Eddie wishes he could be human. “Would become human again given the chance?”

Buck smirked at the question, “Yeah, I think about it all the time. I would marry you, raise Chris, have a family. Grow old with you. Die. Just live a simple life with you a white picket fence and maybe a dog.” Buck looked out, he didn’t hesitate.

“Sounds like paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Hope you like this supernatural AU!   
> Thanks for reading! hopefully you'll like chapter 2 again coming next week!


	2. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loves Buck but does The Diaz Family Pack love Buck? At what lengths does Eddie do to protect the man he loves?

Eddie woke up in his bed, the sun’s rays snuck in through the window. He felt the light warmness of the sun hit his face like a warm hand touching his cheek. He breathed in as he saw the other side of the bed, empty, cold and neat.

He must’ve fell asleep in Buck’s arms when they were at the park watching the sunrise. He remembered the pink color that resembles Buck’s birthmark on his face mixing with orange and sunflower yellow. “Dance with me.” Buck’s voice uttered in life,

“What?”

“Dance with me.” Buck said a bit louder

“I can’t dance Buck.” Eddie said with a flat voice that Buck knew. Eddie eyed the other man who radiated joy and love, still, the pale man took out his hand in front of the werewolf.

Buck stood up reaching his hand out so Eddie can take it, “Here,” Buck reached for in his phone in his pocket and put on a slow song, “We can just sway.”

“Alright. Fine.” Eddie couldn’t resist the other man’s baby blues, it was early in the morning and this man in the face of danger was filled with smiles. The sun’s rays glowed behind Buck as if they shined as a bright halo as if he was an angel reaching down from another world. Eddie stared up at Buck, mesmerized; he smiled rolling his eyes trying not to blush. Buck held his hand, as he pulls Eddie into his body. Buck was cold, but something made him so warm. So kindhearted like no violence touched his soul. For a split second Eddie forgot Evan Buckley was a vampire. Eddie leaned on Buck’s chest.

He had no heartbeat.

Eddie whiplashed back to reality; back where he was werewolf. He had to hide the man he loves from his family because Eddie knows they’ll kill him instantly. Eddie knew himself that would not survive Buck’s death or anyone he loves.

“You’re warm.” Buck says, as if he read his mind. “I almost forgot what warmth feels like.” The swayed, now Eddie could see the city. His voice was so smoothing, trying to guiding down from the whirlwind that was in his mind. He didn’t know how Buck knew. Did Buck hear his breathing? His heart race? The blood rushing through his veins like a stampede inside him?

“I think we should stop.” Eddie sat, while Buck sat next to him, wrapping his arm around the werewolf. The song still playing in the background; for once Eddie didn’t have to be a werewolf, a father, a son. He could just be Eddie. That’s what Buck did, he made Eddie feel human, not some freak show with fangs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Buck wanted to take back what he just said. He knew how much Eddie strides to be human; or even not to think about what he is.

“No, it’s not you.” Eddie smiled, looking at Buck’s concern face, “I just want to sit here.” He lightly lied to ease Buck.

The two men just sat on the bench, looking out on the skyline, as Eddie fell asleep he watched the colors of the sunrise dancing.

Eddie still smelled the tall blonde man on his shirt. It was stuck like stain, it could be washed off by the washer. The scent of a fresh ocean breeze enters his nostrils making him miss Buck more than he should. As a werewolf, he’s not allowed to be with a vampire, it’s a rule, that all werewolves know. Yet, Eddie yearns for Buck like flowers needing water in a drought. Eddie can smell the scent of a particular person, for Buck, he smelled he was in an ocean breeze that at pink sunset that matches his eyes and his birthmark that Eddie loves. The scent blankets Eddie as if Buck’s muscles wrap around him like the heat of the sun. He grinned seeing his smile in his head like he was right there as if Buck was right there behind him making safe from himself. He hated to mask it with the shower he’s about to take so his family won’t smell Buck on his skin. If they would smell a vampire in the house or on Eddie the whole pack would go ballistic.

_“That boy you’re seeing seems nice. Do you like him?”_

_“His name is Buck Abuela,” Eddie smiled when he mentioned his name, Pepa and Isobel came over the house dropping off Chris before he started school on Monday. They stared at him while he was showing Pepa the new fire engine toy that Buck him got a few days ago._

_“You know, he’s a Nightwalker.”_

_“What?” Eddie’s whole world stopped in an instant like a bomb that exploded making the world inhabitable. “How do you know?”  
“When you’re old as me, you pick up a trick or two.”  
“Abuela are you sure?”_

_The both of them looked at Chris,Eddie’s insides just boiled in hatred, in betrayal he wanted to beat something to a bloody pulp._

_“Edmundo, I thought you knew.” Isobel felt Eddie’s pain, smelling the blood from his palm, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Isobel knew that Eddie was trying to keep himself human and pain was the only way._

_“No.”Eddie knew that Buck was way too perfect, the blue eyes, the cockiness, the joy of life. Eddie started to walk to them, he didn’t know what he was gonna do, he couldn’t let his inner monster take over, stay human, don’t let Chris see. How could Buck do this? How could he wipe away a great relationship, Abeula ran in front of Eddie._

_“Edmundo,” she was calming him, the monster that was inside the human, the wolf without an anchor, Abuela stood in front of him “I don’t care if you’re seeing a vampire, I don’t. we, both species are just in a endless war that doesn’t concern us, our pack. I wanted out of the war for years now, and You, Eddie,” she whispered, “this love you have for Buck, is the key, the proof that we can achieve peace. We can live with each other in this world. Most importantly I see you, the happiness that Buck gives you, you haven’t felt in years until you met Buck. Eddie please, all I want you to be is to be happy. So be with him.”_

_“But the others,” Eddie looked at his grandmother, knowing that everything is true, the happiness, the calmness that he feels is so strange as if he never felt it before. It came like the quietness after a hurricane that never stopped._

_“I am the Alpha, keep it a secret for now. But when it comes out we will deal with it then.”_

* * *

Eddie and Chris got used the Los Angeles heat pretty fast. With the hot mornings it wasn’t a complete lie that he went for a morning run so he had to take a shower. It was pretty much the same when they were living in El Paso. Although LA is bigger and more expensive than El Paso. Eddie didn’t tell his parents that he was packing Chris and his own bags to live a life in LA. He wanted a life without them. Where he could raise his son in peace without the constant “help” or criticism he gets from his parents. He just wanted a peaceful life with his son— for the most part. His grandmother, Isobel, the Alpha of their family pack, was conveniently in LA with his aunt. So he wasn’t completely alone. He had family- a pack to rely on if anything happened. After he was done with the shower Eddie saw the sun come in the blue ocean of the sky. The sun was bright in the sky the only object in the sky. Enriching the world with the heat as his family spends his the day outside laying in the backyard enjoying the nice breeze.

Abuela was sitting on the lawn chair, as Eddie as on the grass, as he laid back, comfortable with her fiddling with his short black hair.

"You're happier than I've seen you in a long time, nieto," Isobel murmured, running her fingers through Eddie's hair as she sat behind him while he watched Chris in his wolf form out in the yard. "Does it perhaps have something to do with the Nightwalker on your team?" Eddie plucked grass from the ground, trying to avoid any conversation that involves Buck. Was it that noticeable? Was he that happy ever since Buck came into his life? This was peaceful, having family around him, not complaining about pack ordeals or something like the next full moon. The only thing missing was Buck. The man that he loves by his side.

Eddie gaped up at her, eyes flashing gold for a moment before he looked back at Chris. "Nightwalker is such an old term," he tried to deflect. He knew only his grandmother knew about Buck and their relationship. Although Eddie didn’t mind the other word to come out of their mouths.

Isobel rolled her eyes, tugging at his hair. "You're deflecting, mi amor," she chided. "If the Nightwalker is what you want, and he makes you happy, you need to do something about it. As old as I am, you see that this war is nonsense. My hatred for Nightwalkers fades or faded I should say. You tend to focus on what’s beautiful in life rather than the violence we werewolves tend to hold on to.”

"I agree," Pepa joined the conversation, "We don't care that you are seeing a Nightwalker mijo, Everyone has notice that you have come out this dark period of your life and we know it's because of this boy you're seeing."

Eddie was quiet for a long moment, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to cry; to run to the fire station and get Buck to kiss him because no one cared. They love Buck, they are thankful for him. Eddie was taking in everything his family said before he murmured, "I think he's my mate." There was no time like the present to blurt it out.Eddie had been contemplating about Buck being his mate for weeks now. Buck is the only person to calm down the wolf within, not even Shannon, his wife, the woman he once loved couldn’t do that. When he sees Shannon in his head, guilt and anger rise up his body boiling. He has to think about Buck in order to anchor himself to humanity.

"What?" Eddie's father was disgusted at that thought of his son loving a Vampire. Having him loving a man is one thing but a vampire? Eddie didn't want to think what is going through his father's mind. "Dad I--"

"Don't even finish that sentence." His father paced on the porch trying to comprehend what came out of his son’s mouth. “Edmundo, how could you even say such a vulgarity?” And now, then his family from El Paso decided to move to LA to be closer to the rest of the pack. The sound of his father’s voice made his body tremble in anger, as if Eddie couldn’t get enough freedom away from his parents. Eddie is just clawing out from the earth but his father is just adding more dirt into the grave that Eddie was in.

“Ramon por favor.” Isobel pleads her son who just darts eyes at her grandson, “We are not in the middle ages anymore, I will allow it.”

“Mama—“

“You alpha has spoken Ramon and the rest of the pack agrees.” Ramon’s sister, Josephina or Eddie calls her “Pepa” firmly spoke to her brother, “Even I am sick of fighting this senseless war. This war is endless and vampires are getting sick of fighting where they just want to live in peace.”

“Ramon you can’t keep living with this war inside of you.” Ramon growled as he walked away from the discussion, “Ramon—“all of them heard his car drive away from the house. still, Eddie could feel his father next to him as if his disappointment was a separate being in the room. Eddie looked at the grass hoping that the rest of them forgot about him, he felt like he was like a kid again, he wanted to disappear like he broke a glass vase and he cut his own flesh, and the big adults were going to scold him.

Eddie didn’t mean to fall in love especially with his best friend, it just happened. But Evan being a vampire? It changed the feeling that he had about Buck.

_“You lied to me!”_

_“I didn’t lie, you found out.” Buck said, calmly, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long.”  
“After you told me you love me?”_

_Buck goes silent, Eddie started to walk away, “Do you love me?” Buck already knew; he wanted to know, he wanted to hear come out from Eddie’s mouth.  
“I can’t” Eddie stopped in his tracks, he didn’t face Buck, he couldn’t because he knew he would tell Buck the ultimate truth. Yes, he did love him, yes, he wanted to kiss him but he couldn’t, he faced Buck he wanted say something but a stutter came out._

_“That’s not the question.” Buck came closer, Eddie was walking backward, “Eddie that’s not what your feeling about me,” Eddie ran out of the room, and hit his back on to the cold outside steel of the firetruck. Everyone was upstairs and Buck didn’t know if they were watching if they were eating dinner, or watching television. Buck wanted Eddie’s mouth to move someway or the other. Buck was so close that Eddie felt Buck’s hot breath on his skin, “Do you love me?”  
“I’m a monster,” Eddie murmured, “I’m a werewolf.” Eddie didn’t have control of his mouth, he wanted to change his feelings about the blonde firefighter._

_Buck grinned, “Cool.”_

_“You’re such an idiot.”  
Buck kisses Eddie, “I know I am.”_

Abeula sat next to Eddie, she urked like a an old machine, sitting on the grass. “What was it like?” Eddie finally spoke, “finding your mate Abuela?”

Isobel grinned, not knowing how to answer this question because there’s so many right words to say to Eddie to make him sure of his feeing toward Buck, she didn’t want to leave him with “you just know.” That’s just too corny for her taste.

* * *

Eddie got up from his bed, after being at Abeula’s for so long he didn’t realize that it was nine at night, and Chris was falling asleep on the couch. Chris took a quick clean shower and brushed his teeth before his father could tell him. He just wanted to be in his bed and sleep.

Eddie just stared at him, he didn’t know what time it was, but he woke up just to see Chris breathe; his chest rise and fall. Eddie relaxed once he saw him breathing. Chris breathing was like a peace after a nightmare. He smiled just by looking at his son. Chris inspires Eddie, in a way that no one could; even being a werewolf it didn’t heal Chris’s cerebral palsy. And still his son gets up and smiles every single day. His son was his everything.

Eddie’s ear caught the floor creak behind him, “What are you doing here?” Eddie turned seeing his father behind him, the lamp light was on making Eddie see the golden glow of his father’s eyes, his face was dark. Ramon came out of the shadows, into the light where Eddie could see him. His hair was out of place, Eddie could smell the bright scent of scotch on his breath. Eddie closed the Chris’s door.

“What? I can’t see my grandson?”

“Not like this.” Eddie crossed his arms. He didn’t know who he was talking to, his father of a version of Ramon Diaz that Eddie hated, violent, hateful. Eddie never knew if it was the monster within or this man, this monster was his actual father. Eddie moved in front of the door, “What are you doing here?” He paused before, “Dad.”

He laughed, as he revealed the liquor bottle he held in his hand, “do you know what it feels like when you think you’ve done everything right, but everything in your life comes crashing down?”

Eddie was silent. Automatically he swallowed hard, trying to speak but he was silent like he was an eight year old child.

“Of course you don’t.” His demeanor changed, his smile instantly became a frown, “I raised you. And to see you fall down this path, is disgusting. I did everything to make you happy.

“Dad I—“ Eddie couldn’t speak.

Ramon came closer to Eddie trying to make sense of his son’s decision, “you have this mirage of you and the Nightwalker happy together. They are the true monsters of the world Edmundo. They aren’t human they will kill you without hesitation. The stench of blood overpowers any sense and they need to drink. The sight of you loving one makes me sick to my stomach. Evan makes me —“

“Don’t say his name.”

“You truly love him.” Ramon said shaking his head, “how dare you disrespect me, and our pack like this? You kept this lie for months, under our noses.”

“I had to, to avoid this! This reaction Dad, you can’t change what I feel about him. I love him. You can’t you can’t change that.”

“You are a traitor Edmundo. To us. To our family to our pack. I’ll make you stop seeing him. No matter the cost.”

“Get out.” Edmundo stood straight looking at his father in the eyes, “Now.”

Eddie closed the door when Ramon was out of the house, “How much of that did you hear?”

Buck stepped out of the darkness into the light of the bright lamp, his head looking to the ground like a shy child, “All of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we see the last of Ramon? What lengths will Ramon go to keep his son away from the vampire Evan 'Buck' Buckley?   
> Do you think that Buck and Eddie can publicly date now that Eddie's family knows?   
> Read and find out for Chapter 3 of We Love in The Dark!   
> I love your comments guys! It just motivates me to keep on writing! thanks guys and I promise to keep going!


	3. Glass Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the family. Athena Grant, officer lieutenant-slash-witch, is on the case, and someone doesn’t know yet. This maybe full on war in the supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING- Smut scene!

Athena Grant loves her job she just hates certain cases. Sure, she can handle the crazies, the weapons, and the murderers trying to escape but, this—this she couldn’t handle.. What was she supposed to do? How was she going to explain to the detectives in the crime scene what she already knew? So what does she say? She didn’t have anything to say to the officer coming up to her and explain what is in the house already. Old woman, looks like an actual murder, they can’t find a motive of the murder. To a regular cop, it could be ruled as an argument gone wrong, they ruled out a break in and natural causes. To Athena, two holes in the neck has one clear answer:

Vampire.

It was one of those rare LA rainy nights, the downpour was heavy, crowding the silence that was in the crime scene. An officer ran towards her teller her everything, “Neighbors heard a scream from next door. They saw a man run away from the house after.”

She hated that supernatural world always comes to near her, her family, her job like this poor woman on the floor. This was a hit; silent but with a clear message.

A vampire killed this poor woman.

Athena hated being a witch. She was born one, she can’t change it. She hated the constant struggles that the supernatural world pulls on the natural world. Humanity is always suffering because of the creatures that exist. Still, being a witch, she must cater to both sides. As a witch, Athena must be the balance between both. All her life she couldn’t find it. She ran away from home, to find peace in Los Angeles but, now, here, the supernatural world found her there.

She heard behind her, “the body is completely drained of blood,” Athena instantly knew it was a vampire seeing the two small holes on the neck. Suddenly she’s back to the mortal world, as a silent bustling of a crime scene. The camera capturing all the evidence that the LAPD needed, the stench of chemicals that were brought in to test anything that could help find leads.

“No forced entry.”

One thing is for sure, this woman had to know about the supernatural. Or at least the last person to see her alive was supernatural. The vampire was a familiar person to her.

“No signs of a struggle,” a fellow cop told her behind her, Athena bent down eying the woman’s eyes, just staring at the body trying to find anything that would give any details about the murder. The woman just laid there on the floor; her golden brown eyes staring at her, with no signs of life. No sign of fear, no sign happiness just… empty. The body drained of its soul.

Everything in the house seemed to be in place, no broken vases, picture frames seemed to be fine. Her black hair seemed to in place as if she was comfortable with the last person to see her. Her face was plain, her lip were straight as a line, like nothing mattered in the world anymore. Athena finally saw her right hand; her fingernails were cut off. All of them. Even on her left hand. Athena looked toward her feet, her toenails were gone too. Only supernaturals know that after death werewolf claws detract from the body. Still, all that tells Lieutenant Grant that her murderer is just a creep. Not that this woman was supernatural. She breathed out.

“We found ID on her,”

But, of course Athena knew who she was already, as she walked in the crime scene, she saw a picture of her own husband, Bobby, and one of his crew members, Eddie, with the victim who was on the floor, “Fuck.” She murmured under her breath.

“Isobel Diaz, 85”

Athena knew exactly what this family was and now they are going in an all out war.

* * *

Buck knew he shouldn’t have eavesdropped on the conversation Eddie was having with his father, he usually comes late at night, to kiss Eddie before he went to sleep. And by the morning, Eddie woke up to an empty bed alone. Still, he could smell the hard liquor from across the room, and Eddie doesn’t like to drink when Chris is in the house. Eddie always leaves the back door unlocked so Buck can come in, anytime he wants whether to make sure Eddie and Chris are alive and well, or maybe a kiss goodnight to not feel alone. For Buck, he was alone all day, Eddie didn’t show for his shift, no cellular connection from him either. Buck knew Eddie could handle himself, his boyfriend is a werewolf, but still there is this looming feeling that being a werewolf isn’t gonna workout for Eddie. Buck knew how much being a werewolf was such a toll on Eddie, calling himself a monster the way that people would see him after they found out that he was supernatural. Buck guessed how they worked was “it takes one to know one” Buck joked. Even though stuck at the age of 27 for over one hundred years and getting turned by his sister, he still tried to see the bright side of being a vampire.

Buck checked on Chris, he was breathing, and he was sleep okay, no nightmares today. Buck grinned. Buck and Chris grow close over the years, even before him and his father started dating, he was like a younger brother Buck always yearned for. But now, with Eddie something changed, Buck became more paternal to Chris. More protective.

A bottle smashing guided Buck’s attention to the door, seeing Eddie and Ramon yelling at each other. Chris woke at the crash, seeing Buck at the doorway, “Bu—“  
Buck shushed him tp stay silent. “Go back to sleep okay superman?” Buck catered his face putting him back on his pillow. Then he snuck out of the room, and looked over his shoulder seeing Ramon and Eddie talking loudly. Finally “I love him. You can’t change that.” Buck… indescribable. A part of him wanted to kiss Eddie furiously, another wanted to punch Ramon out of existence. He was warm, or at least what he remembered what warmth felt like, to create his own heat from love and compassion for one person was powerful.

He truly loves Edmundo Diaz.

After Ramon left, Eddie breathed out, not looking behind him, feeling a familiar presence, “How much did you hear?”  
“All of it.” Buck said, that’s all came out of Buck’s mouth, he walked out of the shadows instantly cupped Eddie’s face pulling him in and kissing him. “I love you.”

Eddie smiled, looking into his Buck’s blue eyes, and kissed the taller man was all the passion that he felt for him, “Good because I was panicking for about a second there,” he grinned cockily. Eddie pressed on Buck pushing him to the wall, as Buck pushed his way to the dominant, Eddie ripped Buck’s top off of him leaving his shirtless. Eddie kiss him again, then press his lips on his nape, teasing Buck. “I want you,” Buck slid into Eddie’s ear, throughout his body it echoed in quakes. Buck glided his hands under Eddie’s shirt; feeling his big, cold hands run up his torso and pinch his nipples as Eddie moans in pleasure, Buck steals a kiss in order to stay quiet. Eddie couldn’t stay in his shirt anymore he tears the shirt off of himself. Eddie whipped Buck’s belt off the pants, and pulls them down. Eddie hold his hands and the move to the bedroom. They closed the door, Eddie pushes Buck onto the bed, as Eddie climbed on top of him his hands drift down Buck’s big muscled arms to his hands holding his right hand, as Eddie kissed his nipple and played with the other.

Buck was cussing under his breath, trying to enjoy every second of pleasure of Eddie’s tongue on his body, but not too much, Eddie moved down, leaving a trail of kisses on his trail that leads to treasure. Buck eyed his deep brown eyes, filled with want and lust, Eddie took back his hand and he reached for Buck’s black underwear, sliding them down under it reached his feet. Naked, Buck stood, “I think you should join in this fun,” Buck said in a low voice grinning, he lifted Eddie up unbuckling his pants, he kissed him, parted from his lips Buck took the slider of the zipper with his teeth, and unzipped his pants, dropping it down to the floor. With his brute strength, he lifted Eddie on the bed, and grinned at the sight of a naked Eddie, how beautiful he was how much he loved him; how much he wanted him. “Wow you’re leaking so much.”

“Yeah well, you have a naked man standing in front of you whispering dirty things into my ear,” Eddie said with an obvious tone, “you tend to get horny.”

“It looks like I need to clean it.” Buck said looking down at Eddie’s cock, it was thin and long, smooth. Buck opened his mouth and gulped in Eddie’s cock. Eddie loved his mouth on his body but Eddie loved pleasing Buck, he didn’t know why, he loved getting fucked, he loved Buck’s out of breath, whispering into his ears telling him his ass is great, it’s so tight. Fuck, he whimpered, he wanted Buck’s dick. Eddie pushed off Buck, and shoved him on the bed, he look at Buck’s dick semi hard, without a word Eddie swallowed Buck’s dick. Buck felt his short nails cut through his skin gif his palm. Eddie knew that Buck loved loved his mouth, his tongue. Eddie twisted his over the tip and grinned. Buck’s pre-cum was sweet, and lubed up his dick. “Fuck me.” He said, “fuck me good.”

“I always do.”

Buck loved teasing, Eddie hated it; it made him more horny. He felt Buck’s finger enter his ass, making him less tight. It felt good but it was no dick. Buck exactly knew how to tease, Eddie released a moan by accident, “fuuck” Eddie blushed trying to process what came out his mouth. He just wanted Buck so bad. “Fuck me”

“Shush.” Buck grinned. He added another finger, for punishment, “you’re going to be a good boy.”

“Yes I am. Please gimme your dick.” He pleaded.Without warning, Buck’s dick pounded inside him, “fuck” it hit his pleasure spot in all the right ways. “Yes— more- please-“

Buck saw Eddie’s eyes roll, giving him his dick harder, he took Eddie from the bed to the wall pushing him up and down,

He whispered, “you like that don’t you?” Eddie didn’t respond, Eddie scratched his back knowing he breached skin, Buck moaned in pleasure. But started to pound Eddie, he felt his ass burn with pleasure, he grabbed on the bedsheets trying for himself not to cum

He couldn’t take the pleasure flooding his body, pressure built up in his midsection, lowering to his dick then to his shaft, “Fuck”, he tightened his ass and Buck loved that. He grunted as he came, and Eddie felt the warmth of his cum warm his insides. Eddie smiled, he liked when Buck came inside him.

“You came a lot.” Buck said panting, sweating, “It’s all over your chest.” He dipped his finger and tasted it, “warn and sweet.” Buck laid on the bed catching his breath, “like you.” He moved closer to Eddie, and he put his arm around him. “I love you Eddie.” He breathed out already asleep.

The sky was golden as the sun was coming up, Eddie wearing Buck’s sweater wasn’t big on him. For Buck he open his eyes and the sight of Eddie still being in bed just in his arms was everything he needed. Eddie or Buck didn’t have to run before the sun rises, they could spend the morning seeing the sun rise to a cloudless day after a rainy night. Eddie watched the sunrise and this time in a bed. Chris was in the other bedroom asleep with no screams. Everything in the world was right; at least for now. Eddie felt Buck’s lips on his neck, his hands gliding on his torso to the front so they cuddle, watching as the darkness fades.  
“This is everything I wanted, since the day I knew I was in love with you.” Eddie said, in a low auditable voice. He felt Buck’s body cradle him as his blue eyes met his brown ones. They kiss as Eddie smiles. His voice was croaky since he just woke up, he hair wasn’t done, and he breathe was disgusting and yet, Buck saw the most beautiful being in the world. “I love you Eddie.”

It was music to his ears as Eddie heard it.

* * *

Bobby didn’t know about the family secret that Athena has. Bobby is a just a mortal, a firefighter captain doing his job and saving people from fires and emergencies, that’s it.

Okay, so she hasn’t told him about the ‘witch’ thing and they are married now for about two years.

So it's a big secret. It’s not like she can say “I’m a witch” between pass the milk and who ate the cereal. It had to take time, and a certain tone of voice, a way to settle it down. Or what they have would shatter like glass pieces. 

“You didn’t tell him yet?” Micheal yelled out, in confusion. Micheal was easy, he was a male witch, or a warlock (honestly, it depends where you come from.) one thing they agree on is that they binded May’s and Harry’s powers at birth so they won’t have the same burden as their parents do, “Athena you have to tell him, before pops in a demon from the underworld, and throws a fireball at your husband then his adorable smile becomes a pile of dust,” Michael leaned back on his chair.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Athena said stressed out about the topic that she brought up, “Do you really think I want to be a widow?”

Michael broke the silence, “So what did you call me over for?”

“There was a murder last night.”  
“Isn’t that your area? I’m more into buildings.”  
“A vampire.”  
Micheal's face changed, his eyebrows furrowed, “Here? In LA?” He crossed his arms, “Are you sure? It’s a big city; it could be a crazy person running out there.”  
“Maybe, but the stats fit, drained of blood, two holes in the neck, and the soul of the victim sucked out of their eyes as if they didn’t fear.”

That’s the thing with vampires, the can compel their victim to not be scared, or to get run over by a bus. This woman, Isobel, was compelled not to be scared at the time of death. That’s how Athena knew Isobel was killed by a vampire. “Not just that, the victim,—“

“Let me guess, a werewolf.” Michael said, “not everything is so simple and clean Athena, there’s more isn’t there.”

Athena agreed adding on “she was Eddie’s grandmother.”

“Holy shit.” Michael twisted his eyesbrows, “Does he know?”

“That his grandmother is dead? No.” Athena put her dirty dish in the sink, “I don’t want anyone to know yet, I asked to be the lead on this case. Since I know the victim. Plus I have to figure out if Eddie is a werewolf or even his grandmother is one too. Maybe she was a regular grandmother who got caught up in a mess. It fits the M.O right? Vampires kill Werewolves.” Athena collected Michael’s dirty dish putting it the sink, “Her blood was sucked dry, but vampires don’t really suck werewolf’s blood. They rather leave them to bleed out or literally rip their heart out.” Vampires are cruel to werewolves, leaving them to feel all the pain of dying. The more Athena thought about it the more she kept thinking it was too easy. 

Athena didn’t know what road to take. After death magical energy goes away so she couldn’t find out if Isobel was a werewolf or not. So she had to do some hard work investigating the old way.

This is what Athena Knew:

Isobel Diaz, widowed, lived alone but not too far from family, 1 son 2 daughters, the daughters are not even the state, but her son, Ramon just moved here to LA. maybe there is some trouble there? Isobel could be supernatural, with she nail gone she has no idea what think. Athena didn’t see anything to made her suspect she was supernatural. She was a nice old lady, who would want her dead?

Athena knew that this wasn’t her case to begin with, was just the cop that answered the call. The detectives were on the case ready with the evidence.

Those two fang marks and the fingernails got her attention. She knew she could leave it and get on with her life but, the stake of a turf war in the supernatural side of Los Angeles would be disastrous in all sides.

“Look you’re more connected to supernatural world than I am, can you dig up some info for me? I need to know if there is a Wolf pack here in LA.”

“Sure.” Michael promised.

“If there is,” Athena paused hoping that she didn’t jinx it, “we’re looking at a full on war.”   
  


* * *

She woke up her something she remembered it scared the living shit out of her. Hen was breathing, and she screaming up, Karen startled next to her, shaking her awake, that she was just dreaming. Although Hen knew that her dreams, were never this bad.

Hen walked to the bathroom, as Karen watched her rinse her face with water washing off the sweat that was all over her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Karen asked. Denny was still asleep, unwoken by the frightened scream his mother gave out. Hen was silent, she turned on the facet and splashed her face with cold water. She didn’t know what to tell her, what should she tell her? Karen knew about the ‘gift’ that Hen had, Karen was one of those few people in the world that believed about the supernatural, even though she was a scientist, She her family are a supernatural hunters they were used to these beings in the world. She left her family because they were killers. That’s a different story, “Hen, I know when you’re scared, and right now, you're terrified.”

Hen stopped changing out of her sweaty clothes, “you don’t want to know the future.”

“If it scares you this much Hen, I would rather know.”

Hen breathed, he had no emotion in her voice and looked at her wife, “I saw nothing.”


	4. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update! I just had so many things happen at the same time! I hope you like this!

“What do you mean you saw nothing?” Athena came over at 3am with the urgent 9-1-1 text Hen gave. _“9-1-1 come now. We need to talk.”_ Athena drove as quick as she could, fifteen minutes after the text she was in front of Hen’s door. Karen answered the door with a worried expression on her face. The first thing that came to mind that Denny was in the hospital but this… was far beyond her reach of her mind, even as a witch.

“As in nothing. Black, I didn’t a future.” A chill went down Hen’s spine. It was like she was in a dark room where she couldn’t see a light to follow. She was alone even death was all around her. Hen shook at the thought of corpses around here lifeless. Just remembering her dreamless vision made her uneasy.

Ever since Hen was a little girl she could see the future. She walked into the living room, seeing the mirror placed there. For a just a second, she thought saw her grandmother standing behind her. She turned back fast he gained whiplash. She closed her eyes, trying to forget. A few people in a lifetime could have this ability. Her mother, feared it. Telling her to bury it. Her grandmother had, Henrietta Wilson was a seer. Like her grandmother was. Why was given this “gift”? She hated it. Hen breathed, shaking her head trying to think what her vision could mean.

“Thanks Karen.” Athena gave looking up to her, as Karen gave her a cup with black coffee.

As for Hen, Chamomile tea, “You can’t stop shaking,” Karen said, “it’ll help you calm down”

“Are you sure you weren’t just sleeping?”

“Athena, I know between a premonition and a dream by now. Don’t you think?” Henrietta Wilson, put down her tea and looked out her window, the moon was still in the sky, stars clearly twinkling.

“How far in the future?”

“I don’t know, my powers are random, it could be hours, days, or years. I still don’t have a grasp of my power.” She looked at her watch, “look, I have a shift in a few hours, I need to sleep. I’ll see you later okay?” Hen didn’t know that was possible maybe she was mistaken, maybe she had a nightmare that she doesn’t remember. No. She breathed, trying to calm herself but nothing helped.

* * *

Everything is so fast, it was like Buck the doctors were speaking another language to each other. They met Bobby and Chim at the door as they slid wide open when Buck imploded out from the ambulance doors. Buck felt the massive rush of guilt fill body as if he was an empty bottle of water. All he could see Eddie’s face right before the blast, his face of fear and panic. Buck swore he called his name. Eddie, so selfless. He studied this, why didn’t he see this coming? He saw Bobby’s eyes open as a sense of realization came to his brain knew what was gonna happen if Buck was gonna open the door.

Too late.

It was like Buck was deaf to the outside world; the bright light felt him blind as Bobby’s gloves touched him hearing this voice breach the high pitch screeching noise that filled his ears. His face felt the heat that came from the fire they were trying to take out, they were trying to tame it but almost nothing was working. It was instinct to cover their bodies away from the explosion. The firefighters, were evacuating but Eddie was still in the fire, trying to find the kids that were in the building. Finding them in the jacket closet, “hey I’m Eddie, come on guys.” the brother gave the sister too Eddie putting her on his back while he carried the boy in his arms. The fire was intense, the brightness of the fire hurt his eyes, he took off his oxygen mask and gave to the boy and his sister, who breathed in. “Fuck” he said under his breathe, the entrance he came from was block by burning lumber and the stairs were too weak to support the three of them of them. The window? They were too high, they’ll break something on the fall down.

“Cap can you get the ladder to the third floor south entrance?” Eddie radioed in, the static answered in, then something above him hit him.

“Eddie! Check in!”

“Cap I’ll go, I’m faster and stronger,” Buck volunteered,

“Alright. Go, don’t do anything heroic, I don’t want to go to any funerals.”

Hen and Chim lifted him from the ambulance’s gurney then on to the hospital’s. It was so surreal; for Buck it ends after the the automatic doors of the hospital that’s nearest shut, like it was metaphorical brick wall that kept him from knowing what happened to the person that he saved for either a burning building or just something simple like a choking hazard. Sometimes the questions pop into his head like are they going to be okay? Are they still alive? Or maybe they are in a coma and they are just dreaming about paradise. Buck used to make little stories in his head for every person he sent to the emergency room, if they told him their name, he would make up a back story of them and then their future after this… experience. Buck tried to remember to breathe. What was he supposed to do? They kept their relationship a secret for two reasons.

Eddie's family.

And two, The firehouse has a strict no dating co-worker policy.

Buck hesitated. Should he go in, with his love of his love breaking Bobby’s rule?

Buck supposed to think when he broke through the metaphorical brick wall and went with his secret boyfriend on a gurney going to the emergency room laying they as if he was dead. He wasn’t dead. Buck froze. Dead. Still watching the doctor work on him as if Eddie was a game of operation, hearing the deflator deflator, pouch off a rush of electricity Buck felt a his body jolt himself as if he was on the gurney himself.

* * *

Eddie shivered feeling the cold wind climb on his upper body, his shirt he was wearing was gone, all was left was his mud colored underwear briefs. He woke in a meadow with a smock to his body as if her was struck by lightning. The meadow filled with flowers, in the range of every color he could think of. He looked up at the sky seeing the star’s glow but in different positions of the constellations he remembered. Yet the sun was high in the sky not blinding his eyes. It was obvious that he wasn’t in Los Angles anymore. He stood, looking at the mountains far from him. It was weird, how did he get here? How did he get to the mountains? The air was pure and fresh unlike what he usually smells when he's in the city. It’s like mostly like after it rained, he could smell his his mother’s roses in the wind. It felt like home like he didn’t have be on alarm at all.

A thought hit his head like bullet.Chris. Chris. “Chris!” He yelled out hoping for a response but all he heard was he own echo soften with distance. with It was like the forest his father took him for his first time shifting. Nothing. He was alone.

Where was he? Beyond the mountains he could see the tips of skyscrapers as if the they were playing peekaboo with Eddie’s confusion. He took a step, and he heard “you sure you want to go that way?” He turned as his grandmother folded her arms and grinned cockily.

“Abuela!—“ Eddie ran to her, hugging her. His grasp tightened to not let her go, to see if she’s actually with him. Athena’s word vanished like ash in the wind, “wait how is this possible? Where am I?”

“Calm down mijo, what do you last remember?”

His skin, could feel the black smoke on his face, his lungs trying to breathe fresh air, searching for any signs of safe air to breathe. He tried not the think about what Athena told him days ago, Abuela dead, found in her house. Murdered. Anger fueled him, he wanted to concentrate on something else rather than sadness and grief about his grandmother. The werewolf heard a boy’s crying still in the house. Disobeying orders Eddie went in the flaming house, he could feel the fire’s hotness within his gear. Eddie could hear the boy’s heart beat above him. Eddie ran up the burning stairs, hearing that he was getting closer to the boy. He stopped at the third door kicking kicking it down.

Even being a werewolf, healing is hard during a fire, the constant breathing in dark smoke into your lungs, Eddie was still Vulnerable like a human. He could hear his mask giving him constant air, the whole building was falling apart burning to the ground, but he had a girl in his arms. He took off his breathing mask giving it to the young girl past out. The orange flames surrounded them, burning the ceiling the walls, Eddie didn’t know where to go, “Fuck.” He murmured, he wouldn’t leave the girl, he won’t. His job is to save her not himself. He looked behind him, window? Too high. Stairs? Too weak by the fire. Fuck. He wouldn’t let anyone else die because of him. Like his grandmother, murdered in her own home. He shouldn’t have left her alone in the house. His mind flashed to Athena telling him earlier that day.

“I was on a call. Athena told me you’re dead. Days ago.”

Isobel was quiet finally saying, “Yes. I am.” It was still new to her, death. She knew that it was going to happen, but Isobel was old, she accepted death years ago, but not so ureptly. Killed. She accepted something like died in her sleep rather than on a cold floor where her daughter found her. With two holes on her neck.

“So wait am I—-“ Panic started to overtake Eddie, what was Christopher going to do? No he could’t leave his sone behind, no not yet.

“No.” Isobel turned seeing the pasture trying to realize that this place was beautiful, “you’re not dead. This place. Is in the void between life and death. Some call it Limbo.”

“So what am I doing here?”

“I brought your soul here, mijo,” Isobel turned to Eddie, looking to his face, “I used the last of my power to tell you, I was murdered.”

“Yes, That what Athena thinks as well.” Eddie stepped closer to his grandmother, “Athena thinks it was a vamp—“ Eddie didn’t like getting the news. Eddie knew something was wrong at the pit of his stomach, he grandmother didn’t call or text. It was too quiet. Four days later, Athena came knocking to Eddie’s door in her police uniform. He knew, just knew and didn’t do anything.

“No.” Isobel shook her head, “I don’t remember who killed me,” Eddie flinched at the word, they snook up behind me hit me from behind. Damn it that’s all I remember.”

“Every bit helps Abuela.” Eddie said.

Isobel scurried to Eddie, taking his wrists, “one more thing.” She said with unfazed by her own death, “I want you to become our family’s new alpha.”

“Que? You’re crazy!” Eddie scoffed, “there’s no way that my father would allow that. He’s next in line. He’ll kill me.”

“That’s why I brought you here,” she stepped forward to her grandson, “so I can give you the transfer of power here.”

“In limbo?” Eddie made sure, “Is that even allowed?”

“My soul is still alive.”Abuela said with a huff of thankfulness tucked in. She looked into her grandson’s eyes, seeing sadness and reluctance. “As the alpha I can choose the next leader of our pack, which should be the eldest of the next generation; your father, but he’s too bloodthirsty doesn’t see the beauty of humanity. The forgiveness of the world. Progression. But you see the world with beauty and gracefulness. Hope for good. As Alpha I choose you to be leader. I didn’t pass through to peace Edmundo, you have to find solve my murder then serve justice.” Isobel held Eddie’s hand, “you must become alpha.”

Eddie breathed in, looking at his grandmaster in her eyes, the faith that she had in him, “Okay.” His whole body shook in nervousness, as if he flimsy piece of paper. “I’ll become Alpha.” Suddenly his body started to pull away, his whole body hurt like he was being torn in two. “Abuela— what’s happening?” His heart was pumped with electric shocks again and again, he yelled in pain,

“Something’s wrong!” Isobel yelled out, she saw her grandson in pain and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“It hurts Abuela!” Eddie let go of her grasp and fell to the ground, they were whips of pain whipping against his whole body, Eddie fisted the grass below his hands trying to fill his something else rather than this pain. 

“It’s the physical world,” Abuela said, “You must be flatlining,” her voice was loud, in pain, yet she couldn’t feel a thing, she wanted to help but she was just a ghost in the wind. “I can’t hold you here for long mojo, goodbye—“  
“Abuela no— agh!” His lungs were on fire like they were someone was stripping them out of air,Eddie grabbed his chest as if he was going open himself up son he can actually breathe.

* * *

Buck heard the flatline from the other side of the door, “Charging!” He could hear the electricity surging from the plates to his heart then his body thump back to the bed. Buck wanted to cry, his throat clenched up his eyes watered. He tried to breathe. He couldn’t like everything in his body just stopped work, not because he was a vampire, it was his life, the man he love was dead for a seconds, seconds that felt like lifetimes. “We got a pulse!”

“Alright get him to surgery stat!” one of the doctors yelled, Even though that Eddie is a werewolf, his body had gone through a great deal of stress, the fire was too intense, no human was able to survive that fire but someone with supernatural abilities could. Buck breathed, hoping that Eddie's body could recover after this, even though that surgery would help him, Eddie's body would heal in few days. 

“Buck?” He heard Bobby’s reassuring voice behind him, trying to make him feel better. “He’s gonna make it.”

“I know, he’s Eddie, the strongest person I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I hoped you liked the chapter 4! I'll try to post more often!


End file.
